This invention relates generally to a device for
usually indicating cup placement on a golf green, and, more particularly, to a device including a flag holder adapted for being slidably received over the top end of a golf flag stick with detachable interchangeable coded golf flags which are coded for indicating the cup or hole placement on the green.
The game of golf is a very popular sport. The object of the game is to strike a ball from a tee toward a target hole. The target hole is located around an area known as a green. The green is a smooth surface of close cut grass from which the golfer putts the ball into the hole. Prior to putting the ball into the hole, generally, the golfer aims his ball from a fairway to the green. Accordingly, it is important for the golfer to know the distance to the target hole. However, the location of the target hole is routinely changed during various rounds of tournaments and during the golf season both for strategic purposes and for maintaining even wear of the green thus making it difficult for the golfer to know exactly where the golf hole is in position on the green. Accordingly, there is a need for a device to indicate the location of the cup on the golf green so the golfer may ascertain where the hole is located from the fairway.
U. S. Patent Nos. 4,905,624; 3,732,845; and 3,240,183 all disclose devices either made from metal or plastic which are designed to be slidably attached to the flag stick for indicating the location of the hole on to the green. These devices are placed high on the flag stick to indicate a distant pin location, mounted in the middle of the flag stick for indicating a middle position on the green, and mounted on a low position to indicate the pin location close to the front of the green. Each of these devices have certain disadvantages. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,845 requires a special flag stick, a special cup holder, and a special attachment device comprising numerous parts. U. S. Pat. No. 3,240,183 also discloses a device having numerous parts. Furthermore, each of these patents all operate by positioning the device at different locations on the flag stick. Such an indicator has the disadvantage that the golfer may be in a position from the fairway where the indicator may not be visible due to its position on the flag stick.
Furthermore, each of these devices add weight to the flag stick and with the slidable positioning, move the center of gravity and moment of inertia of the flag stick which may cause the flag stick to sway from wind. Furthermore, these devices are smaller than the flag itself which may result in the devices being overlooked by the user unfamiliar with the devices and also since these devices may be positioned well below the flag, a golfer unaware that such a device is in use may only look to the flag itself and not notice the indicator.
Additionally, a general problem arises on the golf course when slidable indicators are utilized. During the course of the day, the flag stick is moved several times to enable the golfers to putt and is generally dropped to the putting green. Accordingly, the slidable indicators generally move from their original position to the bottom of the flag stick thus indicating an incorrect position of the golf hole.
A golf course which utilizes two co-existent golf flags of different appearances is disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 4,664,386. This patent discloses a novel golf course having two co-existent golf holes of different sizes with the two flags having different appearances so that an advance user may aim his ball to the advanced cup and a beginner user may advance his ball to the beginner's cup.
Colorized systems are also used in golf. A fairway marker system using different colored markers is disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 5,230,297. This patent discloses golf distance markers being placed in the golf fairway which is imbedded in the ground and which may be color coded. It is also known to use multiple flag sticks with different colored flags for indicating cup placement.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cup location indicating device whereby the golfer may easily ascertain the position of the golf cup or hole on the green from the fairway or tee;
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention, to provide an easy to use system for indicating the location of the golf cup on the green which is easily ascertainable by a golfer and which will remain stationary during the day for correctly indicating the golf cup's position; and
Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide an easy to use system for indicating the location of the golf cup on the green which is easy to manufacture and which uses interchangeable components which are easy to interchange.